


Not working Christmas date is the best date on Earth

by from_theeast



Series: Honesty is what we need [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, idol!minhyun, photographer!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: The Horoscope said Geminis would be messing up but it also said thing would be okay. The Horoscope was never wrong.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Honesty is what we need [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Not working Christmas date is the best date on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all L.O./\\.Es and Nyoongs ~

Jonghyun does not believe in Horoscopes or Tarot Daily Read or any kind of fortune telling, he's the kind of creating his own destiny man since birth, he guesses that's a affect from his strict father, and out of 365 days, today he chooses to read Horoscopes news on the phone: "Dearest Geminis have to be careful, The Tower card showed up means unwelcome event is waiting for you at the end of the path, but don't worry too much about it, Geminis always figure it out. Goodluck and MERRY CHRISTMAS!".

_Great!_

He sighs while sitting in a cab from the airport after business trip in Shanghai. It's 10 p.m. now, a very suitable moment for hanging out at Christmas Eve but for Jonghyun, it's very late for his dating plan. He and Minhyun haven't met for 3 months, he means face to face. The last time was at his apartment when they did a rehearsal for Minhyun's cameo role and then both of them were trapped in their own works. Minhyun keeps on attending award shows, preparing for season greetings, planning up for his next year and Jonghyun manages to wrap up all of his unfinish projects and has to fly to another province, even another country to shoot for campaigns. They have tried their best to keep in touch through small texts and calls but it’s not enough! Jonghyun has been craving for Minhyun’s touches on his skin, the way Minhyun’s hands tenderly soothe his cheeks, comb his hair neatly, how soft and a little bit chapped lips brush against his ears, cheerfully chase down to catch his breaths. And sometimes in the middle of the nights, when texts were not replied immediately, he wondered what Minhyun were doing, did he sleep or did he still practice? Did he miss him as much as Jonghyun did?

“Seem like you’ve just back to the country? Are you abroad student?” – the driver’s voice drags him out of his thought.

“Oh, haha, no. I’m a work man now.” – he gently shakes his head. There’s snow outside and inside this car, Christmas playlist was playing, from Mariah Carey to EXO, Justin Bieber, Chris Brown, even Nu’est new album and in between there are love confessions that make him sighs.

“Oh~ You’re look very young, gentleman. By the way, at this time there will be traffic so do you want to take a look around the city? I don’t think I could drive fast like you ask but the city is decorated prettily, no need to hurry.”

“I’m sorry but I just want to hit home right now. Thank you.”

Jonghyun scolds through their texts. He made a small plan after compare their schedule 3 days ago. This would be their very first Christmas together, he doesn’t want things gonna be big but he knows Minhyun well, a very hopeless romantic so he decided after finishing his business at 4, he would catch the earliest flight back to Seoul and drive straight to Minhyun’s house, Minhyun would be at home around 7 after his pre record for special stage so they would head out and have warm dinner around 8 and then, then they would somehow cuddle up on sofa, tipsy and kissing and more and more. Even thoug the next morning Minhyun has to leave early, at least they have an unforgettable night. But again reality hits him hard.

_All the working process was perfect, he checked everything twice to make sure, head to the airport on time to grab some brunch. Jonghyun never thought about the weather decided to against him today. A small announcement about delay because of unstable weather next to some illegal issues of a passenger on the plan, the flight which must take off at 5:30 p.m, reached the sky at 8:15 p.m. He called Minhyun with disappointment in his raspy voice._

_“Are you okay? Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?”_

_“No! No~ I’m fine.” - Minhyun’s sweet tone only made him want to slam his head to the wall more and more - “I just… you know…”_

_“I know, Jonghyunie.” – Jonghyun chose to be silent, in the other side he could hear staff talking rapidly, they must still on set._

_“You know?”_

_“I know. I miss you so much, when I wake up, when I go to bed, when I drink my juice and even when I have to work. Or like right now, I miss you even more by talking like this.”_

_“Cheesy ball!” – finally a smile craked up on his face._

“Here we are!” – the driver drops him at his apartment building with all of the luggage he has to manage by himself.

Welcoming him is his light off home sweet home. There’s a small pine tree which is decorated messily, it must be Minhyun’s masterpiece to warm his house up. Jonghyun decides to tip toes since Minhyun must be sleeping right now, it’s almost 0:15 in the morning but when he catches a figure rubbing the eyes at the bedroom door, Jonghyun runs quickly to tug himself into a big tight hug.

“YOU’RE HOME!”

“I’M HOME. MERRY CHRISTMAS MINHYUNIE.” – Jonghyun yells and wraps Minhyun’s face in his both hands then kisses. He can feel the smile perching on Minhyun’s lips and nothing is better than the taste of his lover laughs in his mouth. Minhyun tightens his hold around Jonghyun’s waist with one hand, another can’t stop caressing Jonghyun’s eye tail, he tries to keep his eyes wide open, to capture how fluttering Jonghyun’s eye lash because of him, how his hidden mole on lid that Minhyun has missed so much now crystal clear right in front of him.

Minhyun carries Jonghyun who are now like a koala bear hanging on him to the bed and tugs themselves under soft blanket. If it is another day, there will be no hope for Jonghyun to lie on the sheet without changing clothes, but today is Christmas so Minhyun just turns a blind eye.

“I bought you presents. I couldn’t choose so I took two.” – Jonghyun excitedly whispers, “Noo! You can have it later, don’t move.” – Minhyun laughs at the way Jonghyun pulls him back into their cuddle.

“You must be tired.” – Minhyun soothes Jonghyun’s brown sweater and then helps to take his watch off before holding his hand, drops a kiss at its back.

“I’m more disappointed. What time do you have to leave?”

“Huhmm around 7:30, early schedule.” – Minhyun looks deep down at Jonghyun’s starry night eyes then drop another kiss on his forehead.

“So… there was no Christmas dinner date and now no Christmas breakfast. How pathetic we are!” – Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“But I still have my perfect tradition. C’mon get up.” - Minhyun manages to make Jonghyun sit up and giggles at his pouty face. He reaches out at his phone and start searching for something.

“Are you ready?” – Minhyun sits up straight making Jonghyun a bit nervous.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Close your eyes.”

Minhyun raises his hand up high, he takes a deep breath before brushing his lips on Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun surprisingly open his eyes, then looks up and can’t stop laughing out loud like a fool, he wraps both arms around Minhyun’s neck, burries his face in the crooks.

“How can I stop loving you Minhyunie?”

In Minhyun’s mind it supposed to be a very romantic moment, not like a comedy but yeah, at least he has Jonghyun’s happiness in his arms so the idea searching up a mistletoe on phone and holding it above their heads is worthy. 

Right?


End file.
